Addison ♡
Backstory Addison Luna Jade daughter of Poseidon and Luna Rose Jade was born on May 7th. She never had a good childhood because her mom was very busing working. When she was five her mom was able to get a good paying job in Celix. The two then moved to Celix, because of this she lost all her childhood friends which in the future prevented her from making more friends in Celix. Addison went to a private school in Celix and spent most of her time studying and didn’t make many friends. Her mom met a man (Urian Smith) who seemed quite nice and she fell in love with him. Addison did not like him, however he soon became Addison’s step-dad. However whenever Luna wasn’t around he would be abusive to Addison. She would actually be happy to go to school and would stay at school studying as late as possible as to avoid her step-dad. When Addison was 11, Coralyn Amethyst Jade-Smith and Cameron Adrian Jade-Smith were born, they were twins and the most amazing things in the world to Addison. After their birth she stopped avoiding home and spent as much time with them as possible, yet still focused on her studies. Since her step-dad was now so busy with the twins he stopped abusing Addison. To this day Addison is still terrified of her step-dad even though she knows that she could easily fight him off with her water powers. When she was 14 she was sent to Celix High School where for most of her freshman year she just studied. Yet throughout the year weird things started happening, for example: she would walk past a fountain and have it explode. Later in the year she met Celeste, a sophomore (at the time) who was able to explain why these odd things were happening. Celeste brought her to Camp where she met Percy Jackson the son of Poseidon and Niko daughter of Zeus. She discovers that she is the daughter of Poseidon and spends most of the rest of her freshman year taking care of the twins and learning to control her magic, all while continuing to get amazing results in school. After most of a year of practicing she became one of the most powerful demi-gods at camp. Personality Years of abuse from her step-father caused Addison to develop an odd personality, she acts strong and sure most of the time, yet in actuality she is unsure of everything she is doing. She will often stutter when she is embarrassed or unsure about something. She is also quite shy but is able to hide it most of the time. She hates being the center of attention however also hates being ignored. It annoys her when people are rude yet she doesn’t have the guts to stand up to anyone. When people ask her for help she will almost always help them as she is a bit of a pushover, however when people ask her for ideas she is clueless as how to help them. She almost never relies on her feelings and attempts to hide her feelings, which most of the she is successful at doing. She will apologize for everything even if it wasn’t her fault or necessarily a bad thing. She will often look to her friends for support and often lets others do most of the talking. Yet despite this she talks a lot, however quietly. Her biggest fear is losing her family and friends. She will often doubt herself and her powers and sometimes feels like she is useless because her half brother Percy has the same powers just stronger. The abuse from her stepfather also caused her to develop insomnia, she will often be woken up at night from nightmares of her stepfather abusing her once again. This is why she will often sleep by the sea, because she knows she if safe near her fathers territory. She often feels she doesn't deserve to be the second in command of the demigod division of the timeless. Interesting Facts -Her eyes glow purple when she uses magic -She is vegetarian -Her favorite colors are pink, purple and blue (Galaxy) -She is almost completely numb to pain 'Appearance ' - long light brown hair - Blue eyes - many scars but the most noticeable is one by her eye, which she often covers with her hair -often a flower crown in her hair -black glasses -necklace with a blue raindrop charm (this necklace is the only thing she had from Poseidon growing up)